Dylan
Summary Dylan is a former Pizza Men who made terrible WWe videos that are practically unwatchable. Dylan's Edits Dylan only made edits to the Callofdutydogs page which include self falatio on his no existent career of re uploading wwe videos. his edits can be seen below V History Callofdutydogs, a video game lover since he was a little boy, has done it all. Played on all of the classic consoles of the 2000's. GameCube, PlayStation 1, 2 ,3 and 4, Wii, PC, you name it. He's taken the gamer world by storm, playing the original Resident Evil on the PlayStation 1 at the age of 6. Ever since then, he's accepted his calling. He's fought in cold hard battle in every single Call of Duty game to date. But the one franchise that stood out, ever since he was a child... WWE. Starting off with Smackdown! Shut Your Mouth and playing WWE 2K16 even today, he's more than an avid Professional Wrestling fan. He has even based his whole YouTube channel around Pro - Wrestling. Interview This was an interview conducted with the growing internet personality Callofdutydogs. The interviewer has preferred that his named be not shared. (The person interviewing him was himself) Interviewer: "Good evening Call." Callofdutydogs: "Evening Sir." Interviewer: "To start off, I just gotta know. What is the mindset that you have going into all of your videos? What's it like to be in the head of Callofdutydogs right before recording?" Callofdutydogs: "Hahaha, good question. I'm usually quiet and trying to collect myself. I really put a lot of emotion and passion into my videos, ya know? It can get really intense. I try to get everything out of my system since I only put out 1 episode of Universe Mode a week. The videos take a really long time to make, so I make sure that I pour everything I've got into it when I do record. As far as mindsets go..... I try to put myself in the environment of actually being there, in an arena. In front of thousands of screaming fans, it gets me pumped up, and makes me ready. Then its time to hit the record button." Interviewer: "Interesting... so fans will know that you've loved wrestling since you were a small kid. How is it different today compared to then?" Callofdutydogs: "Honestly... the whole industry has changed. I would say it's evolved but usually when things evolve it's for the better. A good period of time I didn't watch wrestling... probably from 2010 to early 2014. WrestleMania 26 where Shawn Michaels retired really just gutted me, and I just couldn't watch anymore. When I came back, it was the rise and fall of the Shield and the Daniel Bryan storyline. I was like 'oh shit i really missed a lot'. But of course its had ups and downs. There are some things in the company that I honestly can't stand, but I can't change that. If you go to YouTube you can see a lot of people have problems with the product today. Of course some people are going to not like it, but it's A LOT of people that don't like it. It doesn't feel the same as when I watched it in previous years. But then I go and tune into NXT, and the hole or void if you will, is filled. NXT is what Professional Wrestling is all about. They have done an absolutely amazing job with it, and I applaud not only Triple H but everyone down there. It's funny saying 'down there' because it's freaking a thousand times better than anything on the main roster. Go and watch NXT Takeover: Dallas and you'll know what I'm talking about. The emotion of the wrestlers AND the crowd makes it almost perfect." Interviewer: "Saying it like it is.. Final question. What can we expect from you in the future? It's a broad question but I want to see where you go with it." Callofdutydogs: "I like to take things day by day, but in total honesty... I like the path I'm heading down right now. I'm fortunate to have the time to spend time with friends, record and juggle school work in the balance. Everything is going good right now, and I'll eventually branch out into other things on my YouTube. It's something I'm considering even now. As much as I love wrestling, there is other things that I want to do. Making the discussion videos was really fun, I'd love to do more of those. But I don't want people to come on my channel and only see one thing. I don't want people to go 'Oh, all he does is Universe Mode' and then click off my channel. There's a bunch of games I could record and play. Just look at my name. Call of Duty is something i want to try, I just gotta follow through with it, and that's what I plan to do in the future." Interviewer: "I expect nothing less from you, great talking with you, best of luck to you" Callofdutydogs: "Always a pleasure!" Category:Member